There are existing ATMs installed with banknote processing apparatuses capable of managing banknotes inside storage boxes that store banknotes. Examples of existing banknote processing apparatuses equipped with means for managing banknotes are mentioned in the following publications.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2007-219817 describes a banknote processing apparatus that confirms identification information printed (formed) on banknotes for storing (for example, a combination of numbers, alphabet, etc., also referred to below as a “serial number”), and removes banknotes (referred to below as “counterfeits”) with specific serial numbers that are deemed to be banknotes not recognizable as genuine (authentic) banknotes (referred to below as “genuine notes”).
Moreover, JP-A No. 2005-92421 describes a banknote processing apparatus that manages banknotes being stored, and efficiently takes out only banknotes in a particular sector from a storage box in which a mixture of banknotes are present in plural sectors.
Moreover, JP-A No. 2012-208828 describes a banknote processing apparatus that achieves an increase in efficiency of payout processing and a reduction in payout processing time for banknotes stored in banknote storage boxes, and also provides a means to match a count value of stored notes with the actual number of notes.